


Melt

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Onesies, Rimming, inappropriate use of popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “Did you like having my finger inside you?”“Scary.”“Good scary or bad scary?”“Good.”
Relationships: Zdeno Chara/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Melt

The second Charlie gets to Zee’s apartment he lets his guard down, feels the tension in his shoulders start to let up. His family is visiting and he loves them, but they’re exhausting. They have a vision of him they’ve had since he was little; that he’s a tough guy, a big, manly athlete. But that’s not how he feels, not how he wants to feel.

With Zee he can be himself, and sometimes even more than that. When he’s extra tired of putting on a tough facade he regresses a little, lets Zee take care of him.

It happened naturally, really. Zee was born to be a dad, an authority figure who’s stern but caring and sweet. And Charlie, well he’d say he’s the opposite. He gets emotional and overwhelmed, whiny and pouty. Once Charlie was drafted Zee immediately took him in, mentored him. Charlie spent countless nights in bed alone thinking of his captain, how big and comforting he was, how badly he wanted to be held.

When they started dating he showed more and more of his vulnerable side to Zee until he was letting the older man bathe him, put him in cute PJs before bed, feed him. Most of their dates are more normal, but Zee knows when his boy needs to be taken care of.

He wraps his arms around Charlie right away, kissing the top of his head. “I missed you, little one.”

Charlie pulls away slightly and pouts, a clear sign he’s feeling pretty...little. Zee smiles down at him and picks him up, carries him to the bathroom, starts the bath.

“You warm enough?”

Charlie nods and Zee pulls his shirt off, eyeing his boy’s thick frame. Sometimes he has to remind himself to go slow when Charlie’s like this.

“So pretty, baby boy. Can I take these off, or do you want to?”

“You.”

Zee unbuttons Charlie’s pants and sinks to his knees to pull them down, face inches away. He laughs when he sees his boy’s cute dinosaur undies and the wet spot on the front of them.

He kisses Charlie’s tummy, his upper thighs, the waistband of his undies. Charlie giggles, tries weakly to push him away.

“Daddy, what are you doing? I thought we were gonna take a bath.”

“How am I supposed to ignore your cute little tummy?” Zee thinks idly of how far inside of Charlie he’ll be tonight and his dick twitches, leaks. He runs his hands around Charlie’s hips and teases the bit of skin right above his ass, the creases right below it.

“Turn around for me.”

Once he gets a view of Charlie’s cheeks poking out from these ridiculous underwear, his thick, hairless thighs, he has to get a hand on himself. Charlie doesn’t have to know.

He finally lets himself touch his boy’s ass, massage it around under his fingers. He pulls the undies down a bit and kisses the top of Charlie’s crack, licks a strip at the very top.

“Daddy, that tickles.”

He has an overwhelming urge to shove the undies down, push Charlie down and fuck him dry, painfully, until the younger man cries and Zee comes. But that’s not for tonight.

He stands up and tells Charlie to get in the bath.

“Should I take these off?”

“No, not yet baby.”

He gets in and notices Zee still fully clothed. “Aren’t you getting in with me?”

Zee’s a bit zoned out staring at Charlie’s now see-through white dinosaur undies clinging to his very obvious boner. He knows if he gets in there now this whole thing will be over before either of them would like.

Instead, he kneels at the side of the tub and kisses Charlie on the cheek before soaping him up. This seems to send Charlie down another rung of regression into almost non-verbal territory.

Zee uses a washcloth to get under his boy’s arms, his back, stopping at his waistband.

He puts the washcloth down and pulls Charlie’s undies off, finally. He ignores the obvious erection and washes around it, instructing Charlie to turn over and get on his hands and knees.

Seeing his ass like this is almost too much, but Zee keeps washing him anyway- down his crack, over his hole, all the way to his balls.

“Need my baby squeaky clean. Feel clean, little one?” His question comes as he’s rinsing Charlie’s ass, the warm water giving him chills.

“Yes daddy.”

“Let’s double check, okay?” Zee soaps up a finger and pushes it just a tiny bit inside of his boy, eliciting a gasp.

“You’re such a good boy, I’m so proud of you baby.”

“Am I clean, daddy?”

Zee pulls his finger out, inspects it. “Yeah, perfect.” He rinses Charlie’s ass again, decides he has to get his own pants off.

He stands and unzips them, takes his dick out with a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Charlie’s wide eyes are glued to him. Something about Zee’s dick always makes him feel even smaller than he is. And he loves it.

He finishes getting naked and slides in, pulls Charlie on top of him.

“You wanna kiss daddy? Those lips look so good, Charlie.”

Charlie’s straddling his captain, and it’s impossible to ignore the massive boner against his back, and he’s a little overwhelmed. He nods.

Zee leans in and they finally kiss, the younger man rutting forward for friction while Zee sucks on his bottom lip.

“Did you like having my finger inside you?”

“Scary.”

“Good scary or bad scary?”

“Good.”

“I’m gonna do it again, okay? Further this time.” Suddenly Zee’s massive finger is prodding his boy’s entrance and pushing inside, further and further until it’s all the way in, and Charlie’s face is an adorable mixture of scared and turned on. He can feel Zee’s dick twitch against his back.

“Daddy, are- are you supposed to be touching me like this?”

“No, baby. So you can’t tell anyone. If you do, we can’t have our baths anymore. Got it?”

Charlie’s heart is racing. No matter how many times they fuck Zee always finds a way to get him completely under, surprise him.

“Yeah.” He leans in and kisses Zee again. And he even kisses differently when he’s like this. His lips feel tighter, more tentative. Zee licks his boy’s lips until they open up, starts to move his finger a bit.

“Oh- daddy, your finger’s so big.”

“Yeah? My little boy’s so tight, huh? Why don’t you move up and down on it.”

With guidance from Zee’s hand Charlie starts riding his finger, hands braced on his captain’s shoulders. He whines suddenly, clenching around the pressure. 

“Tell me how you feel, Charlie.”

“Feel so-“ he moans, moves up and down again. “So good daddy.”

Zee curls his finger a bit and Charlie gasps, tightens his grip. “Did I hit a good spot?” Zee smiles, hitting the spot over and over, making both their dicks twitch. Charlie comes suddenly, untouched, mostly under the water.

He looks scared, cheeks red.

“It’s okay baby, daddy made you feel really good, huh?”

Charlie nods, pouting. Zee pulls his finger out and licks it, making Charlie blush. “Taste so good.” Zee moans into it and turns Charlie around so he’s sitting between the older man’s legs, kisses his neck, his shoulders. “You’re such a good boy.” He runs his hands around to Charlie’s dick and balls, plays with them. “Want this little cock hard again, okay?” He kisses up to Charlie’s ear, licking the outer shell. “How old are you, Charlie?”

Charlie’s heart is racing, dick filling up again quickly. “I’m- I’m really little, daddy.”

“How little? Can daddy dry you off and put your PJs on you? The ones with the feet? And the special flap on the back that lets me touch you?”

Zee’s working Charlie’s dick up quickly and the younger man moans, bucks his hips up. “Yeah, yeah daddy, please.”

They get up together, dicks painfully hard, and Zee wraps Charlie in a big, fluffy towel. He dries his hair, his shoulders, his chest, kissing the skin along the way. He spends extra time at Charlie’s over-sensitive dick and balls, then back to his ass.

They haven’t done the pajama thing in a while. They head to the bedroom and Zee pulls them out of a drawer, heart racing. He picks out a red onesie with hearts on it, complete with a hood and built-in feet.

He slips Charlie into it, buttoning it over his straining dick. Zee throws on a t-shirt and some underwear, even though it pains him to tuck his dick into them.

He sits Charlie down on the bed and heads to the kitchen, coming back quickly with a bright pink popsicle. He hands it over to Charlie and he starts sucking right away, licking the drips off the sides. It’s obscene, and just what Zee wanted to see.

They settle onto the bed and Zee pulls Charlie close to his chest, rubbing his back. “You look adorable, baby boy.” They kiss and Charlie breaks just a little, slipping his tongue into Zee’s mouth and putting a tentative hand on his thigh.

“You getting excited? Wanna touch daddy?”

Charlie nods enthusiastically and Zee moves his boy’s free hand over his dick, let’s him feel the wetness through his underwear, grinds into it.

He gently pushes Charlie’s face down until he’s nuzzling Zee’s massive bulge, ass in the air.

He pulls his waistband down just enough to pull his dick out, eyeing Charlie’s pink lips that now match his popsicle.

“Want you to suck on your treat, then on daddy. Go back and forth, okay?”

“You’re a lot bigger than my popsicle, daddy.”

Zee groans, and seconds later feels Charlie’s cold, wet lips wrap around the very tip of his dick. Just as quickly Charlie goes back to his popsicle, and then back to Zee. It’s making the older man’s head spin. It’s not nearly enough and it’s perfect- Charlie’s perfect.

Zee takes the popsicle and gets him on his tummy, rubs his free hand over his boy’s thighs and ass. He eyes the flap on Charlie’s PJs, just two buttons keeping him from being exposed.

He snaps one button open and Charlie gasps. “What are you doing, daddy?”

Zee ignores him, opting instead to undo the other button and stare at the beautiful ass in front of him. He can see the back of Charlie’s balls, too, and precum is dripping down his dick at the sight. He spreads the cheeks a little with both thumbs, leans down to lick a wide stripe over Charlie’s hole.

Another gasp. This time, though, it’s followed by a sweet little moan. Zee keeps licking, moving down every so often to lick at Charlie’s balls, his inner thighs.

Zee positions the popsicle against his boy’s ass and Charlie gasps, cranes his neck to see. Zee rubs the treat over his hole, slowly pushing it in. He fucks Charlie with it for a bit, through gasps and whines and moans. He pulls it out and it’s significantly smaller, but he sticks it back in Charlie’s mouth anyway.

He moves down again and licks the sticky sweetness out, replaces it with his own spit. And he loves eating Charlie’s ass anytime he’s able, but this time is different. It’s messy and hot and cold at the same time, and he can hear Charlie sucking on what’s left of what was just inside him.

He finally positions himself over Charlie’s body, wet dick sliding between his boy’s cheeks.

“So sweet, princess. Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, okay? Cause you’ve been such a good boy.” Zee’s lips are touching Charlie’s ear as he talks, voice low and accent thick.

Charlie moans again, pushes his sweet little ass back. “Thank you, daddy.”

Zee lines up and pushes in slowly, finally, and he’s mesmerized at how Charlie’s body just swallows him. He can feel a bit of the cold from the popsicle deep inside, and it feels so stupidly good he lets himself collapse on Charlie a little, grab his thick hips and fuck into him with as much force as his overwhelmed body will allow.

He flips him over with no warning and pushes back in, rips the onesie to see Charlie’s cute dick bounce with their movement.

“You’re perfect, baby boy, tell me what you want. You know you can have anything you want?”

Charlie smiles, blushes. “Another popsicle?”

It’s Zee’s turn to smile as he lifts Charlie up, staying inside him all the way to the kitchen, the smaller man’s legs wrapped around Zee’s waist.

“Thank you daddy.” Charlie’s words are a bit mumbled with a fresh popsicle in his mouth, sucking obediently with his back against the fridge, bouncing on a dick so big he figures it should be doing some kind of damage at this angle. But that thought doesn’t quite make it to the surface, not with the sweetness of his treat and the saltiness of Zee’s fingers suddenly in his mouth.

He pulls the popsicle out of Charlie’s mouth just as suddenly, lifts him up on his dick and shoves the popsicle in him, Zee’s dick following immediately after. The cold sensation sends both of them over the edge at the same time and it’s loud, and Zee swears he almost drops his boy, and it’s perfect. 


End file.
